Halo: Out With a Whimper
Halo Out With a Whimper is a fan made 2D platformer shooter PC game that's being created by Triblox Gaming using the game creation tool Game Maker. The game has had 5 demos officially released and plans to continue to release demos until the game's completed. The game is unofficially sponsored by the Halosprites Forums. The game is still in production. The current demo version is 0.5 with 0.6 on the way. Halo Out With a Whimper is not endorsed by Microsoft or Bungie. History The first demo was released on July 28, 2007 on the Halosprites Forums showcasing only a campaign mode with one level, but included player customization, InnerRayg's halosprite kit, and basic enemy and ally AI. The level was scrapped later on and was not shown in any other demo. On November 1st 2007 a map editor was released to allow players to create their own unique map with almost a hundred different tiles, over a dozen usable weapons, and five enemy AI. Over the next 4 months the game was completely updated in every aspect. It's graphics were changed to a new style created by InnerRayg and the game engine was started over from scratch. On April 9th 2008 a new demo was released with a new campaign level, more player customization, better AI, and a map editor. Fans thought this version was amazing compared to the July demo. Then on May 24th a Forge Playtest was released for users to test out the new forge mode. This version did not contain a working campaign level or classic map maker. The latest demo of OWaW was released on July 7th 2008 to celebrate Bungie Day. It featured brand new physics, 20+ weapons, playable elites, and a new map based off of Blood Gultch to play. This version was more of an updated version of the previous demo. Graphics Halo Out With a Whimper has been critically acclaimed for its graphics. Most have been 100% custom made by either InnerRayg or the members of the HaloSprites forums. As of December 2007, the graphics have been updated to the fan dubbed "New-Rayg" style, after the artist who created it. The fan game also uses backgrounds from Halo Zero, with permission from a team member until some more custom backgrounds get sprited. Graphics Halo Out With a Whimper has also been praised for it's music's quality. Since the March Demo music for OWaW has been composed for the game by Jonathan Churchill. http://www.freewebs.com/jonathanchurchill/HOWAW.htm GamePlay Halo Out With a Whimper uses a set control scheme, but the game's programmers plan to have a mapable control system finished for the next demo. Player Controls * A and D - Move left or right (Hold S to crouch walk) * S - Crouch * W - Jump * E - Swap with weapon on ground, Enter/exit vehicle * Q - Dual weild/Tear off turret * R - Reload * Left Mouse Button - Shoot * Right Mouse Button - Grenade * Middle Mouse Button - Scope (Also F1) * Middle Mouse scroll - Change weapons (Also up and down keys) * Space - Melee * S+Space - Backkick * G - Change grenade type * C - Squad controls * Use Mouse position to aim weapon Forge Controls * Enter - Enter/Exit forge mode * W - Move * Space - Menu for objects * Left Mouse Button - Grab/let go * Right Mouse Button - Object Properties * Delete - (While grabbing) delete * Up/Down Arrows - Rotate item/Sroll through pallet * Left/Right arrows - Go through pallet Weapons and Vehicles Human Weapons * MA2B * Assault Rifle * Battle Rifle * Magnum * SMG * Shotgun * Rocket Launcher * Spartan Laser * Flamethrower * Sniper Rifle * Combat Knife * Confetti Maker * Gauss Cannon * Machine Gun Turret * Anti Infantry Turret Covenant Weapons * Plasma Pistol * Plasma Rifle * Brute Plasma Rifle * Covenant Carbine * Needler * Beam Rifle * Spiker * Energy Sword * Fuel Rod Cannon * Brute Shot * Gravity Hammer * Plasma Cannon * Mauler * Gravity Wrench * Honor Guard Pike Vehicles Though they were not included in the July 2008 Demo, 2 vehicles have been completed. * Mongoose * Ghost * Chopper * Warthog * Gauss Warthog * Transport Warthog Units and Infantry Playable *Spartans *Elites Allies *Marines *Spartans Enemies * Grunts * Jackals * Brutes * Brute Chieftain * Jackal Sharpshooter System Requirements * A Modern Pentium PC * Windows 2000, ME, XP, Vista, or later * DirectX compatable Graphics Card with at version 8.0 or later * Keyboard and Mouse OWaW Team Members * Voho - Team Leader / Plot Lead * HellJumper A17 - Graphics / Programming * Jangos_Legacy - Programming * KillPill28 - Programming * InnerRayg - Graphics Lead * Jonathan Churchill - custom music / SFX * 13thShorty - Graphics * Makar 115 - Graphics * NewGuy2445 - Graphics * Grant - Graphics References External Links * Halo Out With a Whimper Official Site * Halo Out With a Whimper Wikia * Halosprites Forums Category:Fan-Made Games